Drastic Times Drastic Measures
by Aspen Gray
Summary: After Cosima is cured and Dyad is at bay, Delphine and Cosima start a normal life... Or so it seems.
1. Chapter 1

The sun worked its way through the cracks in the curtains, and Delphine rolled over expecting for her arms to wrap around her dread headed lover, but her spread fingers landed on a cool neatly folded sheet of paper with her name on the top.

_Delphine- _

_Scott had an accident in the lab early this morning, something about mixing up Dungeon and Dragons and lab materials? I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you, I'll be home as soon as possible. _

_Keep warm, _

_Cosima_

Delphine's body slumped over as she sat up in bed, causing the covers to slip off her and cold January air to sweep over her body. The only sound in the cold house was the heater starting up again. Delphine hesitantly crawled out of bed, the cold hardwood floor stung at her feet as she practically hopped toward her bedroom door into the living room where her slippers sat next to the green lumpy couch that Cosima insisted on dumpster diving for.

The fuzzy warmth entangled her when she slipped the blue slippers on, and she found her way into the kitchen, where the sink was filled to the brim with coffee mugs and cups with half drank tea. Delphine rinsed them out and set them into the dishwasher. She reached into the white wooden cabinet for a pot to boil some milk for cocoa. But when she looked into the pantry for tiny marshmallows she came up empty handed. A look of disappointment slipped onto Delphine's face, the blonde woman had a guilty pleasure for the fluffy white bundles of sugar and couldn't stand drinking her cocoa without them.

The store's only a few blocks away, and the snow isn't falling too hard yet, Delphine Rationalized as she slipped on her coat and boots. She pulled open the front door and set out on her journey to the store. Only stopping once, when she saw a shadowy figure that she couldn't quite make out through the now heavy snowfall.

When she reached the store Delphine's fingers were human icicles despite the warm mittens on her hands. She rubbed her now bare hands together rapidly.

"You must be crazy to come out here in a storm like that." Said A stocky man with a face that looked like a half-eaten apple.

"Huh?"

"That snowstorm eh. It's getting bad."

Delphine's face flushed red with the sudden realization, "Oh, I live a few blocks away and I really needed something."

With her head down, Delphine crept to the back of the store, grabbing two bags of marshmallows before heading back to the register.

The stocky man's face full of confusion, he shook his head "Marshmallows?"

Delphine's face flushed red again, "I uh- umm they're for my son, Elliot he's umm-"

"It's okay ma'am I don't judge." The stocky man said instantly.

As soon as the man bagged the marshmallows, Delphine went back into the snow storm. As she swiftly walked back to the apartment, her eyes squinted and her hands clenched she sees the same dark figure she had dismissed earlier.

When Cosima was cured Dyad hasn't bothered them since, Cosima and she were living a normal life, they were happy. If it were not for her love for Cosima she would have fled the country by now, she knew what DYAD was capable of and as a result she feared they would still come back one day, despite the signed agreement.

Fearing this Delphine broke into a sprint and ran into an alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight. You went out in a snowstorm for a bag of _Marshmallows_?!" barked Cosima.

"You could have gotten hurt, or like you could have frozen to death?! What the hell?" She continued, a glare of worry plastered on her face.

Delphine gently caressed Cosima's cheek, causing Cosima to shiver from her cold hands, Delphine had just gotten back home from the store, and was now presented with her lover's own worries, never mind her fear of DYAD.

"But I didn't ma Cherie, I'm perfectly okay," Delphine whispered in Cosima's ear

"And now we can have hot chocolate with marshmallows." She boldly added before kissing her dread headed lover on the cheek, and led her toward the kitchen.

Cosima tried to hide a smile as she followed the French Woman toward the kitchen, she had good reason to be upset, she had come home to an empty apartment, in the middle of a snowstorm, where she had just left the love of her asleep, only hours before.

"I was just worried, I'm sorry." She apologizes.

Delphine reaches into the cabinet for two clean mugs, and sets them on the counter, their clangs fill the air, clinging to the walls like both the women's worries cling to their brains.

"But like dude-"Cosima exasperates, but soon trails off, Delphine had turned around and smothered Cosima's anxieties with her own lips.

"You're stressed, Cosima, you just need to slow down for a little while." Delphine presses her lips to Cosima's pale neck, one by one she leaves kisses down to her collar bone, and Cosima's heart speeds up out of lust instead of worry. Delphine lifts her head and looks into Cosima's eyes, slowly unbuttoning the first few buttons of Cosima's shirt.

"We'll have some hot cocoa later." Delphine croons and grabs her lover's hand, leading her to their bedroom.

If it were up to Delphine, she would stay entangled with her lover all day. It was the best distraction for anything on her mind right now. But Cosima had fallen asleep during post-sex cuddles, and Delphine didn't want to wake her. She had been so busy lately, working on her doctoral research.

Now Delphine's mind traveled to what had happened earlier.

_"Which way do I go? Should I go home? What if they follow me?" Delphine thinks all at once, before ducking into an alleyway and picking up her pace, squinting to see in the snow. Maybe I'm just overreacting, there's no way anyone would be her in this storm, not even DYAD. She slowed her pace and walked more carefully for a while, going back on the main road she squinted looking for street signs. Finally finding her street, Madison Street, and turned the corner. _

_She heard something behind her. _

_She could hear Blood pumping in her ears, her heart beating faster, pumping adrenaline through her veins. She was almost home. I can sprint this Delphine thought, she looked behind her and saw the same short figure beyond the snow. She turned around and broke into a sprint, not stopping until she was home, slamming the door shut behind her. She barely had time to catch her breath when Cosima had confronted her,_

*BOOM!*

Something crashes in the living room and Cosima stirs in her sleep.

Delphine rolls out of bed quickly grabs her white robe and fumbles for something that can be used as a weapon. Her hands feel a hodgepodge of cold metal and plastic- Cosima's Keys. She clutches the keys and slowly walks toward the closed door, not wanting to wake Cosima or alarm the intruder. She flings the door open, observing the mess in the living room. A mug had been blown off the edge of the coffee table by the wind of an open window, and was now shattered on the floor

Something or someone stirs in the kitchen.

Delphine slinks toward the doorway thinking that whoever the intruder was surely wanted to be caught, making this much noise. Delphine skulks into the kitchen, a metallic taste in her mouth and her heart beating faster than it was just half an hour ago.

And then she saw it.

There, standing on the kitchen counter was a black dog, ripping into her marshmallows.

Delphine lets out a sigh of relief. Before taking in the whole situation-

"Hey you Brat! Those are mine!"

Delphine wrestles the bag of marshmallows out of the dogs mouth, when she finally retrieves them- or what's left of them- from the dog she held the saliva covered ripped bag as if it were her own child. Delphine shook her finger at the dog,

"Those can't be good for you, dog." She said half scowling at the large black lab.

"Now get off the Table," Delphine pulled the dog by his collar, surprised he even had one.

When she finally got him off the table she headed for the fridge, telling him that he should have something proper to eat. The dog waited patiently next to Delphine, sniffing her robe for the marshmallows. In the middle of Delphine rummaging through the fridge, a tired voice that could only belong to one person, came from the kitchen doorway,

"Puppy!" Cosima exclaimed

Both Delphine and the dog turned around.


End file.
